superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac-Man (1982)
Opening Titles * "Pac-Man" Ending Credits * For "Pac-Man"... * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * "Pac-Man" Developed for television by: Jeffrey Scott * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: George Gordon, Bill Hutten, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison * Donald Laughery Creative Consultant for Bally/Midway Mfg. Co. and Namco Ltd. * Story Direction: Stephen Hickner, Mitchell Schauer, Thomas V. Tataranowicz, Wendell Washer, Roy Wilson * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Jodi Carlisle, Peter Cullen, Barry Gordon, Marty Ingels, Paul Kirby, Allan Lurie, Chuck McCann, Barbara Minkus, Neilson Ross, Susan Silo, Russi Taylor, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Sandra Berez, Deborah Hayes, Takashi * Layout Supervisor: Gary Hoffman * Layout: Sue Adnopoz, Kurt Anderson, Cosmo Anzilotti, Rex Barron, Barry Bunce, Franco Christophani, Tom Coppola, Marija Dail, Jaime Diaz, Barbara Dourmashkin, Dave Dunnet, Owen Fitzgerald, Drew Gentle, Moe Gollub, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Karenia Haber, Wes Herschensohn, David Hilberman, Carol Holman, John Howley, Terry Hudson, Ray Jacobs, Mary Jorgenson, Mike Kawaguchi, Terry Keil, John Kricfalusi, Ken Landau, Lonnie Lloyd, Mike Maliani, Jack Manning, Warren Marshall, Greg Martin, Lorenzo Martinez, Alex McCrae, Darrell McNeil, Skip Morgan, James Mueller, Judith Niver, Floyd Norman, Dave O'Day, Michael O'Mara, Phil Ortiz, John Perry, Phil Phillipson, Mario Piluso, Darrell Rooney, Linda Rowley, Joel Seibel, Jim Simon, Robert Smith, Leo Sullivan, Gary Terry, Dean Thompson, Maureen Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Sherilan Weinhart, David West, Dave Williams, Roy Wilson * Animation Supervisor: Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Joanna Romersa * Animation: Bob Hathcock, Jeff Hall, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, Ron Myrick, Tim Walker, Bob Alvarez, Monique Barreras, Bob Bemiller, Lefty Callahan, Rudy Cataldi, Zeon Davush, Joan Drake, Jon Elford, Lillian Evans, Hugh Fraser, Valerie Gifford, Fred Hellmich, Karen Kastelman, Hicks Lokey, Mircea Manta, Constantin Mustatea, Bob Nesler, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Ken Muse, Bernard Posner, Bill Pratt, Don Ruch, Kunio Shimamura, Michael Silbereich, Jim Simon, Ken Southworth, Rich Trueblood, Woody Yocum * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Lorraine Andrina, Fernando Arce, Gary Conkline, Gil DiCicco, Flamarion Ferreira, Martin Forte, Robert Gentle, Bonnie Goodknight, Eric Heschong, Jim Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Vicki Jenson, Phil Lewis, Michelle Moen, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Bill Proctor, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Ron Roesch, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Venizelos, Gloria Wood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Victory * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera: Roy Wade, Steve Altman, Chuck Flekal, Curt Hall, Ralph Migliori, Joe Ponticelle, David Valentine, Jerry Whittington * Sound Direction: Dick Olson, Joe Wachter * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Effects Editors: Mike Bradley, Mary Gleason, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Robert Talboy * Music and Sound Effects Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * Based on the Video Game Developed by Namco, Ltd. and Manufactured by Bally/Midway Mfg. Co. * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture has made the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * "Pac-Man" and the "Pac-Man" characters are trademarks of Bally/Midway Mfg. Co. in the Western Hemisphere and Namco, Ltd. in the rest of the world. * © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Closing Logos * Hanna-Barbera Productions · A Division of The Taft Entertainment Company Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Namco Category:Midway Category:Bally/Midway Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Taft Entertainment Television Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:Warner Archive